Charmed- Cry
by Citizen of Heaven
Summary: A brand new story, Phoebe and Cole centric, I hope you all enjoy it.


**Chapter 1- Cry**

Phoebe and her 5 year old daughter, Olivia had just gotten home from a mother and daughter's day at the theme park. "where have you been?", A voice that adverted every peace from Phoebe's heart asked. "Jason... we just went to the theme park with my daughter", Phoebe replied, Olivia who was in her mother's arms held on tighter. Phoebe is married to Jason Dean. "and what took you so long don't you know that you are supposed to make dinner", Jason barked. "and what's wrong with your hands?", Phoebe asked, immediately regretting it. Jason then slapped her. "don't you dare question me you worthless animal". Phoebe put her terrified daughter down as she ran upstairs, as she was instructed to do each time this happened. "I'm sorry", Phoebe said. "don't be sorry and go and make me food now stupid", Jason hollered. Phoebe then walked to the kitchen with hands still on her face where she was slapped, reliving the humiliating experience in her head as tears poured down her face

That evening Phoebe was tucking Olivia in. "mommy why does Jason hate us" Olivia knew Jason wasn't her father Phoebe met him when she was 3 years old, The little girl asked, her blue eyes waiting for the answer. "baby... Jason doesn't hate us don't say that again", Phoebe carried her daughter on her lap. "but". "no buts baby just go to bed alright everything will be alright ok", Phoebe assured, putting her daughter in bed. "if you say so mommy", Olivia said. "and tomorrow we are going to visit auntie Prue, Piper and Paige alright.. and no talking about what happened", Phoebe stated, as Olivia nodded.

"Piper", Phoebe squealed she was so happy to see her sister. "hey aunt Piper", Olivia greeted matching her mom's energy. "hello my people", Piper gave each of them a big hug. "where are Wyatt and Chris?", Olivia asked. "they are in the sun room honey", Piper informed, as Olivia ran there. Wyatt and Chris are Piper and Leo's kids. Wyatt is 8 and Chris is 6. "so how's everything?", Phoebe asked. "really good even though the boys give me trouble sometimes... and what about you and Jason Dean". Phoebe smiled. "Jason and I... we are good", Phoebe replied. Piper could hear the discomfort coming from her little sister's voice. "why the hesitation... Phoebe what's going on?", Piper asked. "nothing I'm fine... we are all fine". "Phoebe". "Piper can we talk about something else please", Phoebe begged. Piper hesitantly nodded, not knowing if she should respect her sister's wishes or not. Later on the rest of the sisters arrived and were enjoying each others company. Prue was engaged to Andy, and Paige was currently single. "oh my you look silly", Olivia could be heard laughing. Phoebe listened and smiled unconsciously, it was almost rare to hear her daughter's precious laughter. "Phoebe are you listening", Paige called snapping Phoebe out of her thoughts. "sorry I was just listening to my baby girl's laugh", Phoebe said, you almost hear the sadness in her voice. "Phoebe what's wrong", Prue said, she had been silently observing Phoebe through out. "nothing". "Phoebe stop it we are your sisters damn it... sorry just please talk to us honey", Piper said. Phoebe inhaled sharply. "Jason did it again", Phoebe said, as tears fell down her face. "oh Phoebe", Prue said, embracing her little sister. "I'm going to teach that idiot a lesson", Paige stated. "no Paige don't... I love him", Phoebe started to sob. "no you don't let him go he doesn't deserve your love", Piper said. "that's it I'm going to tell...", "no you can't tell him", Phoebe said, cutting Prue off. "and why not... after all he is Olivia's biological father", Prue stated. "look I know what I am doing just let me be", Phoebe said, walking away. "I don't care what she says I am calling him", Prue said. "but that will open another can of worms he doesn't even know that he has a daughter", Piper reasoned. "well he deserves to know... I know he and Phoebe ended in bad terms but he cares about Phoebe".

Phoebe was leaving the store after getting some last minute groceries. "Phoebe how could you", A familiar voice accused. "Cole... what are you talking about?", Phoebe asked. "look I know I have a daughter... Phoebe why didn't tell me I missed five years of her life how could you", Cole was so angry. "look Cole I can explain... I'm sorry". "that's all you are going to tell me how could you Phoebe HOW COULD YOU". Phoebe suddenly woke up. "It was just a dream", Phoebe mumbled, guilt filled her heart she knows exactly what she has to do, tell Cole he has a daughter. Jason could be seen sleeping next to Phoebe. Phoebe got up and went to check on Heavenly who was sleeping peacefully in her room. Phoebe then made her way to the living room where she got out her phone, and started dialing a number she hasn't dialed in 6 years. "hello... yes it's me can you meet me first thing tomorrow at our spot it's an emergency".

"alright I'm ready", Olivia declared as she finished her breakfast. "ok let's be on our way", Phoebe reminded. The little girl nodded, as the duo left the house. Phoebe waited at golden gate park after she had dropped Heavenly at school, it was always their spot since they started seeing each other.

 **:Start of flashback:**

 _Cole chased Phoebe through golden gate park, as their laughter blessed the air. "I love you Phoebe Halliwel", Cole confessed as they were in each others arms. "I love you too... i can't wait for us to get married and start a family", Phoebe said. Cole smiled and as the continued to kiss passionately. "catch me if you can", Phoebe suddenly said, as she ran away from him laughing hard as he chased her.  
_

 **:End of flashback:  
**

"Phoebe", A voice called, bringing Phoebe back to reality. "Cole... how have you been?", Phoebe asked, as they shared a brief hug. "good.. why did you need to see me?", Cole asked. "sit down please", Phoebe said, as they sat on the bench. "I don't know how to start... Cole you have a daughter... her name is Olivia she is 5 years old", Phoebe said, not knowing how he would react. "after up to 6 years of no contact you drop this bomb shell on me", Cole couldn't believe her. "I'm sorry we broke up before I found out I was pregnant and I thought your life would be better without me in the picture... I'm sorry... please forgive me", Phoebe was on her knees tears fell down her face. "Phoebe stand up please... stop crying please", Cole said, as he tried to pull her up by her arm, and couldn't help but notice her flinch. "what happened?", Cole asked. "nothing", Phoebe lied. On instinct Cole pulled her sleeve up to reveal bruises. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT", Phoebe snapped, getting up and walking away. "look i'm sorry but please talk to me... I left you once and just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't care for you...look Phoebe it was my fault I was the one that had to leave the country I'm sorry", Cole ranted. "Cole it's not your fault", Phoebe said, she had turned around. "yes it is I broke up with you I should have made it work... I'm sorry please talk to me who did that to you", Cole could tell someone was abusing her but he wanted her to tell him. "look you can come meet at Bay mirror and we will pick Olivia up and you can meet her", Phoebe said, clearly avoiding the issue at hand. "ok... so are you married?", Cole asked, not that it mattered it was over. "yes to Jason Dean... and you", Phoebe dreaded the answer. "I'm single", Cole stated, Phoebe sighed in relief. "Phoebe whenever you want to just know I still love you and care about you", Cole informed. "thanks I have to be on my way see you some another time", Phoebe stated and went her way.

"mommy", Olivia squealed running into Phoebe's arms. "hey baby how was school". "It was great... mommy I don't want to go home yet", Olivia stated, playing with her mom's hair. "we aren't going home yet... i want you meet someone", Phoebe said, as Cole walked towards them. "who are you?", Olivia asked, as Phoebe put her down. "I'm Cole Turner", Cole introduced, Olivia and Cole had matching eyes, and she was basically a mixture of Cole and Phoebe. "he is Cole your father", Phoebe said. "I know Jason is not my daddy but you never told me he was daddy". "I know baby and I'm sorry... I promise to never lie to you again remember those bed time stories I tell you they are about your daddy", Phoebe said. "It's ok mommy... umm daddy can I have a hug?", Olivia asked. "of course", Cole said taking her in his arms, he was happy his baby girl was accepting him. "I promise to never leave and always be there for you.. I love you Olivia", Cole said, tears of joy pouring down his face. "I love you too daddy", Olivia has always longed for a father that loves her, Jason has never accepted her as his daughter. "how about everyday after school daddy can come get you and spend time with you and I can come pick you up after like 2 hours", Phoebe proposed. Olivia jumped in joy. "I guess it's settled then", Phoebe laughed. "wait what about Jason wouldn't he be mad i wouldn't want him to hi..", Heavenly was cut off. "I will handle him ok", Phoebe assured. "how about the three of us go out for a bite", Cole suggested. "umm no I have to get home so I can start dinner for Jason". "come on mommy please let's go Jason doesn't come home until 7 pm", Olivia begged. "alright let's go quick", Phoebe agreed. "Yay", Olivia and Cole chorused. Phoebe laughed they were so alike.

Phoebe, Cole and Olivia went to chuck e cheese. Olivia was having a blast playing with some other kids there. "I haven't seen her this happy in a while", Phoebe stated. "Phoebe is Jason hitting you?", Cole bluntly asked. "no why would you say that?". "look I know it's been a long time but you know I will always be there for you", Cole assured. "I told you that nothing is happening alright just drop it". Cole raised his hands surrendering.

"Jason", Phoebe called, walking into the living room. "yes?". "I'm pregnant", Phoebe squealed she was so happy. "finally I can have my own child", Jason rudely stated. "yeah I guess so... well the doctor said that I am 2 months gone", Phoebe said, she was glowing, even though she wasn't clearly happy in the marriage she was happy to carry another baby. "that's good go and start breakfast I'm hungry... and this time don't mess up my eggs", Jason ordered. "Jason I have work today". "and so what do you want me to do about it... and also who is going to take care of your daughter when you are gone", Jason roared. "I am dropping my daughter with her father", Phoebe hesitantly said. "oh good she found her father it's good to know that she isn't a bastard", Jason laughed. "my daughter is not a bastard". "go make me breakfast right now", Jason ordered. "I have to be at work", Phoebe snapped, as she was hit across the face, and fell to the ground as Jason stood over her. "I'm sorry please", Phoebe pleaded. "now you will get up and make me breakfast do you understand". Phoebe nodded as she got up and ran to the kitchen.

"It's great that you are in her life now", Prue stated. Cole was meeting Prue for lunch. "yeah she is my baby girl and I will never leave her again", Cole said, he regretted breaking up with her. "that's in the past now I am happy that you are here", Prue said. "I know Phoebe told me to stay out of it... but is Jason hitting her?", Cole asked. Prue was taken a back by his sudden question. "what would make you ask that?". "the bruises on her arm and how nervous she was like it's unlike Phoebe", Cole said. "don't lie to me please". "alright yes but she doesn't want to tell she keeps avoiding it... I wish she would report his ass and send him to jail", Prue said. "but you can't tell her I told you". "I won't I will talk to her she needs to leave him... and I hope he isn't hurting my daughter in any way because I will kill him", Cole stated. Prue nodded in agreement.

"where have you been?", Jason asked, as Phoebe came in with Olivia. "we were hanging out with my daddy", Olivia replied. "and was I talking to you are you stupid", Jason barked. "please stop talking to my daughter that way", Phoebe said confidence lacking in her voice. "you are going to go back to where you came from and sleep there since you have started going out late", Jason ordered. "but it's just 8pm it's not late", Phoebe complained. "thank you for the time now go back to where you are coming from", Jason ordered. "Jason please I'm tired", Phoebe said, as she got slapped in the face. Phoebe let out a cry. Olivia held on to her mommy. "GET OUT", Jason screamed, as Phoebe carried Olivia and left the house. "mommy please stop crying let's just go and stay with daddy", Olivia comforted. Phoebe would rather go stay with her sisters but Piper's house was farther and she didn't want to face Paige and Prue, so it was looking like she had to go Cole's house. "ok let's go".

Cole was watching TV, as the door bell suddenly rang. "Phoebe Olivia what's going on?", Cole asked, he could see the pain in Phoebe's eyes with the red mark on her face. "can we come in?", Phoebe asked. "of course come in", Cole took Olivia in his arms and walked them to his living room. "umm Olivia why don't you go to your room so me and mommy can talk", Cole set up a room for Olivia immediately he found out she was his daughter. Olivia nodded, gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the living room. "oh Cole", Phoebe sobbed, immediately her daughter was out of site. "I got you honey", Cole soothed holding her in his arms. "he to..o..ld me to ge.. out of the house because I ca... home late", Phoebe said trying to get herself together. "did he hit you?", Cole knew the answer but he just wanted her to open more. "yes... I don't wa..ant him to hu...urt... hurt my baby", Phoebe cried. "your baby did he hit Heavenly?". "no I'm pregnant", Phoebe said. "oh it's going to be alright I am here for you and if you need to stay here no problem", Cole said, patting her back. "no but I would like if Heavenly stays here with you I can come see her it will be better for her", Phoebe said. "no problem this is her house... and Phoebe you can't go back he is going to hurt you more", Cole stated. "like I haven't been hurt before", Phoebe said, as she got up. "look I'm sorry I hurt you... I should have never let you go... I'm sorry... you need to leave him he doesn't deserve you... come and stay with me and we can make this work", Cole pleaded. "It's alright he is my husband I shouldn't have made him angry", Phoebe said. "are you listening to yourself.. angry or not he shouldn't treat you this way". "look it's been a long day I need to rest... thank you for letting us stay here", Phoebe said as she walked away, not giving Cole a chance to reply.

A couple months had passed and Phoebe was 5 months pregnant, and Olivia was now permanently staying at Cole's house which, while Phoebe visited Olivia everyday; Olivia loved the idea of being being Cole but she also wanted to be with her mommy.

"Phoebe and Prue were having a sister day out together. "I can't wait to see my little girl", Phoebe stated. "have you thought of any names so far?". "umm maybe Sierra". "what a cute name", Prue stated. "yeah I am so excited... Jason is becoming more excited about it he has a crib ready", Phoebe said. "why bring up Jason", Prue said, filled with disgust. "Prue he has changed". "Changed my ass once a monster always a monster and that's what he is", Prue said. "whatever all I know is that he changed and he is much nicer and he took me out to dinner yesterday", Phoebe informed. "look I think there is something up his sleeve he is not a good person". "Enough Prue just leave my business as MY business", Phoebe snapped. "I'm sorry just take it easy". "that's ok... are you ready to go shopping now?", Phoebe asked. "yup I'm ready to shop away". They left their money on the table and walked out.

"what exactly is wrong with you", Jason barked. Olivia demanded to stay with her mommy today, so she was here for a couple days. "I'm sorry I'll clean it up", Olivia said shaking with fear, she had spilled some milk on his work papers. "shut up ugh why can't you just be smart and not eat on my things". "what's going on here", Phoebe asked, walking into the kitchen. "it's your daughter she spilled milk on my papers", Jason complained. "I said I was sorry", Olivia started to cry. "it's ok honey", Phoebe comforted. "what? she spills milk on my papers and you tell her it's ok", Jason roared. "she is 5 years old mistakes happen and plus she said she was sorry", Phoebe said. "now I see why she is so stupid". "My daughter is not stupid", Phoebe snapped. "and who are you talking to like that". "you please leave my daughter alone leave her alone", Phoebe said, as she was slapped on the face. "you promised", Phoebe whispered. "STOP HITTING MY MOM", Olivia screamed through sobs. Jason then tried to hit Heavenly, as Phoebe pushed his hand away from her. "I mean it don't touch my child", Phoebe warned anger in her voice. "what you challenging me", Jason roared as he started to hit Phoebe until the point she fell on the floor. "STOP IT", Olivia screamed. Jason tried going after Olivia, but Phoebe used as much energy she could muster and pull his shirt back. For some odd reason that action angered Jason the more as he started to hit on Phoebe. "Stop it you're hurting me", Phoebe cried. At this moment Olivia ran to get the phone and called Cole, he had told her that if Jason hurt Phoebe again, she should call him. Meanwhile Jason continued beating Phoebe. Phoebe had tried to escape but he pulled her by the hair and kicked her in the stomach, stars appeared in Phoebe's eyes. "AHHHHHHH my baby", Phoebe screamed, as she felt blood coming down her legs. "next time try to do something stupid", Jason said, slapping her head and grabbed his keys and walked out of the house. Olivia ran to her mother's side. "mommy", Olivia cried helplessly, she knew something was wrong her mom was bleeding. In less than 5 minutes Cole ran into the house. "Phoebe where are you", Cole called out. "In here daddy", Olivia screamed as, Cole ran in. "Oh my God", Cole exclaimed, as he saw the blood. "my baby", Phoebe sobbed. Without wasting time Cole carried Phoebe bridal style and took her and Olivia to the hospital.

Cole and Heavenly were in the waiting room of the hospital, Olivia was still crying softly. Cole had informed the Phoebe's sisters and the police. "where is she", Prue hollered as she ran in the hospital with Piper and Paige. "she is with the doctor", Cole informed. Olivia went into Piper's welcoming arms as she continued to cry. "what exactly happened?", Paige asked. Cole just told them to come to the hospital, without much explanation. "Olivia called me on the phone and told me that Jason was beating Phoebe... and when I came I saw Phoebe crying in pain and... there was so much blood", Cole explained, as tears fell down his face. "I am going to kill Jason", Prue stated. "I have informed the police", Cole informed. "I will do anything in power to make sure he rots in jail", Paige said.

"Phoebe Halliwel", A doctor called after an hour of waiting. "yes it's us", Cole said. "she is doing well now even though she lost a lot of blood", The doctor informed. "and the baby?", Paige asked. "I'm sorry the baby couldn't make it", the doctor said. "can we come see her?", Piper asked. "yes she asked to see all of you". The doctor then escorted the family to Phoebe's room, her eyes were red from crying and bottom lip was swollen along with her right cheek. "mommy", Olivia called out. "hi baby", Phoebe opened her arms for her daughter, as she climbed on the bed and embraced her mom. Everyone was very angry at Jason but they tried to keep the energy positive for Phoebe. Later on Phoebe convinced her sisters to go home, and Heavenly would be staying with Piper, but Cole insisted on staying with her. "I'm sorry for your loss", Cole said. "it's ok I hope my little baby is in a better place", Phoebe said, she was clearly in a much better place than she was a couple hours ago. "so tomorrow Prue and I are going to get your things and you will be staying at the manor with Piper", Cole informed. "thanks", Phoebe whispered, she rubbed her still round belly. "hold me please", Phoebe said, she wanted to feel his strong arms around her protecting her. Cole slowly went on the bed and held her, as Cole occasionally kissed her forehead.

A week had passed and Jason had been questioned and was waiting for his sentencing at court. Phoebe and Olivia were now living with Cole, and Phoebe had filed for divorce . "mommy look at my drawing I made for you", Olivia had been trying to cheer Phoebe up after she had lost her child she hadn't been the same. "it's beautiful", Phoebe said kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Olivia why don't you go to your room so I can talk to mommy", Cole suddenly said. "I love you mommy never forget that", Olivia whispered in her mom's ear and ran along. "Phoebe you wanna talk?", Cole asked, Phoebe nodded. "I feel like I'm in a nightmare that I can't wake up from... I feel so worthless.. useless.. disgusting... that's how Jason made me feel", Phoebe said, tears streaming down her face. "Phoebe Jason is gone he cannot hurt you any more I'm here for you and I won't let him hurt you", Cole assured, taking her hand in his and caressing it. "you know I never stopped loving you", Phoebe confessed. Cole smiled as he embraced her in his arms. "I love you too", Cole planted a kiss on Phoebe's forehead.

"how do you bring two people together?", Olivia asked Paige. They were at the manor. "why do you ask that?", Paige asked the little match maker. "well I want my mommy and daddy to be together", Olivia stated. "they are together". "no i mean like how Uncle Leo and Aunt Piper are that way", the little girl explained, Paige was speechless on how smart the 5 year old was. "don't worry they will get together I feel that they are in love don't you think". Olivia nodded in response. Phoebe and Cole could be heard laughing in the sun room. "I want to go see why their laughing", Olivia declared running out before Paige could reply. "mommy daddy what's so funny?", Olivia asked, running into Phoebe's arms. "well if you must know we are just sharing memories", Cole said, kissing her on the cheek. "well I love when you are happy", Olivia stated. Cole and Phoebe were dying of cuteness, as they both gave her a hug. "when are you two getting married?", Olivia bluntly asked. They both sat there speechless not knowing how to answer their daughter's question. "umm why don't you go and see what Piper is cooking and you know she might have some cookies", Cole said changing the subject. "Cookies", Olivia squealed running out. "good safe", Phoebe praised. Cole smiled. Cole couldn't help but feel that he should make Phoebe his wife, but he knew that she would need time especially what she had been through in the hands of her monster of a husband.

"Phoebe come here right now I'm not playing with you", Jason roared, he had a bat in his hands. "please I'm sorry just don't hurt me please", Phoebe pleaded, as Jason corned her and then proceeded on hitting her with the bat. "MY BABY", Phoebe scream, waking up from the nightmare drenched with sweat. Cole ran into her bed room, in Cole's house he had 3 rooms upstairs. "Phoebe I'm right here baby", Cole said, holding her. "he killed my baby", Phoebe cried. "It's ok sweetie just take a breath... you're ok... you're ok", Cole soothed. Soon Phoebe's crying slowly came to an end. "He came back and hit me with a bat", Phoebe whispered. "it's alright do not think about him he won't hurt you alright... I love you", Cole assured. Phoebe smiled faintly she felt so safe with Cole. "Cole can you please stay here and hold me in your arms". Cole nodded and immediately got comfortable and she laid on top of him, as he wrapped his arms around her back, and he would occasionally kiss her forehead until they both eventually they both fell asleep love surrounding them.

Phoebe was waiting outside of Olivia's school. "Phoebe", A voice called out. Phoebe was crippled with anger. "Phoebe I'm sorry". "how dare you show up after you killed MY BABY", Phoebe snapped. Before whenever she was faced with him fear crippled her but how things had changed. "Phoebe please keep your voice down", Jason whispered, embarrassed as some people looked in his direction. "WHAT'S THE MATTER YOU DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW WHO YOU TRULY ARE YOU ARE", Phoebe screamed. "look just get out before I do something I'll regret", Phoebe added calmly. "look Phoebe I love you", That was it for Phoebe. "love you want to talk about love.. all through our marriage have you ever held me in your arms unless you wanted sex that's it.. have you ever treated my daughter with love NO.. and you want to talk about love you are an idiot", Phoebe spat, she never hated anyone as much as she hated Jason right now. "please Phoebe baby I love you come back", Jason pleaded he was now on his knees. "ok if you so call love me then sign the divorce papers and get lost", Phoebe said, then walked away from him. "mommy", Olivia screamed running into her mom's arms. Phoebe carried her daughter and immediately took her to the car so she wouldn't see Jason.

Phoebe and Olivia arrived home, to a welcoming aroma. "something smells good", Phoebe stated, as the duo went into the kitchen to meet Cole preparing a dish. "hey beautiful ladies", Cole greeted, carrying Olivia in his arms and giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "how was your day?", Cole asked. "well today was great there was birthday party and it was awesome", Olivia shared. "that's great baby how about you go change and I'll make you a sandwich", Cole requested. "but I want what you are cooking". "yes I know baby it will take awhile to cook so you have to eat a sandwich as a snack alright". Olivia nodded as Cole put her down and she was on her way. "so how was your day baby?", Cole asked Phoebe. "actually not bad until I ran into Jason today", Phoebe shared. "what? did he hurt you in anyway", Cole's voice dipped with a mixture of anger and worry."no he didn't but it felt good to yell at him and tell him how I felt all through the joke we called marriage", Cole couldn't believe Phoebe, he would expect her to be afraid, a proud smile came across his face. "well I'm proud of you baby", Cole said, suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it baby", Phoebe said, shocking Cole again. "what are you doing here Jason". "can I come in please?", Jason asked. "so you followed me home so not only are you a woman beater you are also a stalker", Phoebe said calmly. Cole walked in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE", Cole hollered. "what are you doing here?", Jason asked. "umm this is my house... now I won't ask you twice get out", Cole ordered. "Phoebe so you are cheating on me", Jason stated. Phoebe was taken aback. "our marriage died the moment you killed my baby I hope her ghost haunts you for the rest of your miserable life", Phoebe spat. "I love you", Jason claimed. Cole laughed. "what's so funny?", Jason was getting angry. "you talk about love when you couldn't even treasure this beautiful lady... you were so blessed having to wake up next to this beautiful soul every single day and what did you decide to do treat her like trash you are truly a piece of trash... now get out before I call the police... the only reason I won't beat the crap out of you is because of my daughter is in the house". Jason put his head down for the first time in his life he felt a little remorse for treating Phoebe badly. "I'm sorry", Jason mumbled as he left the premises. Phoebe then hugged Cole. "I love you Cole.. and I want to be your wife I love you", Phoebe confessed, she hadn't been so sure about a decision in long time. "I love you", Cole said, as their lips locked and they were lost in their kiss. Cole carried Phoebe up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and their continued to kiss passionately. "yes mommy and daddy are in love", Olivia said, as they broke their kiss and laughed, and Cole put Phoebe down. "and I promise to take care of mommy and love her until I die", Cole said. "and i Promise to love you and take care of you until I die", Phoebe repeated. Olivia was beaming she ran towards them, and they both lifted her and shared a hug.

A few months passed, the divorce with Jason was final and Jason was doing his time in jail and Cole and Phoebe had a small wedding with only family. "so you will be staying here with Auntie Piper Uncle Leo Wyatt and Chris", Phoebe informed Heavenly. Phoebe and Cole were going to Nigeria for their honeymoon. "how long will you be there?", Olivia asked. "for a week we will be back next Saturday". "I wish I could go with you", Olivia sat on her mom's lap. "don't worry baby we are planning a trip to Disney world", Olivia smiled widely. "are you ready baby?", Cole asked, walking into their bedroom. "yes I am", Phoebe replied. "and Olivia Uncle Leo is coming to pick you up so I hope your suitcase is packed", Cole said. "yes it is daddy", Olivia confirmed.

Phoebe and Cole arrived in Abuja Nigeria. "hello Cole and Phoebe Turner I am Ify Dikeh and I will be your tour guide welcome to Nigeria", Ify the tour guide introduced. "thank you", Phoebe said. "thank you for your time Ify", Cole added. "It's my pleasure", Ify replied, as she lead them to the cab. In Nigeria it was 8pm so Ify lead the newly wed to the hotel they will be staying for the duration of their stay in Nigeria. "so this is your hotel have a great night", Ify said, as she lead them to their room. "thank you again.. how do you say good night in Nigerian language?", Cole asked. "well there are so many languages I can only speak Igbo and Yoruba... so in Igbo good night is ka chifoo". "ka che fu", Cole butchered, as Ify laughed. "you tried and in Yoruba Kasun lyao o", Ify said. "good night", Cole laughed, not even going to try. "don't worry I'll teach you how to speak small", Ify said. "thank you Ify have a great night", Phoebe said, as Ify went her way leaving the couple in their room. "I am so tired.. but unless you have something else in mind", Cole said, seductively. "trust me baby I want to but I'm just so tired and we have so many things planned tomorrow", Phoebe said. "we can fall asleep right away", Cole smiled. Phoebe nodded. Soon the couple were under covers making love, which was all they felt. "I love you baby", Cole whispered as he held in his arms after they had finished. "I love you too", Phoebe mumbled she was already falling asleep.

The next morning Cole and Phoebe had some breakfast, Cole tried yam and egg a famous Nigerian breakfast, while Phoebe tried Plantain and egg. After the enjoyable breakfast Ify met the couple at the hotel and they were on their way the first place they decided to visit is Zuma rock. "this is beautiful", Phoebe exclaimed, taking some pictures. "you know during the raining season the apex of the Zuma rock catches fire", Ify informed. "I wish I could see it", Phoebe stated. "we won't be able to climb it because it would take up to five hours", Ify informed. "really?", Cole said in amazement. After exploring around and meeting new people, the trio later went for lunch to a restaurant not far from Zuma. "so are you ready to try some Nigerian foods?", Ify asked as they were seated in. "I think", Cole said. "welcome to Sugar banana restaurant.. what would you like?", The waitress asked. "order what you think we would like", Phoebe said, not able to make up her mind. "umm bring them pounded yam one with vegetable soup for her and pounded yam with eguisi soup for the him... and I want Jellof rice with dodo beef and one chicken...and a small plate of suya", Ify ordered. "ok... our appetizers are free what would you like... chin chin or puff puff?", The waitress asked. "umm chin chin is good thank you", Ify concluded as the waitress went on her way.

A year later and everything was great for the Halliwels. "I am so scared I don't know what I would do if I loose it", Phoebe sobbed. "It's going to be alright I will be there with you every step of the way", Cole said planting an assuring kiss. Phoebe had just found out that she is 3 months pregnant and she was terrified, especially how she lost her baby the last time. "I love you", Phoebe said, as Cole comforted her with kisses. "I love you soo much baby", Cole said. "why is mommy crying?", Their now 6 year old daughter suddenly asked. "I'm fine baby come here", Phoebe beckoned wiping her tears. Olivia then went and sat on Phoebe's lap and starred at her waiting for assurance that her mother was alright. "mommy is having a baby... she is just really happy", Cole informed. "then why is she crying if she is happy?", The blue eyed brunette asked with her hands on her hips. "I am happy but also really scared", Phoebe confessed. "but daddy won't let anything happen to your mommy I'll be there for her and make sure nothing happens to the baby". Olivia smiled wrapping her arms around her mom's neck. "well I know what will make you feel better ice cream", Olivia suggested. The couple laughed. "That's actually a good idea", Phoebe winked at Cole. "alright I'll go get some ice cream for all of us", Cole stated, giving his wife and daughter kisses before departing the house.

"look how you have rubbed the Dean's name in mud and leaving it for me and your father to bail you out of trouble", Mr.s Dean, Jason's mom scolded, as they entered Jason's home. "I didn't ask you too", Jason lashed, immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry". "your father will be arriving here to tomorrow". "I just need to rest I can't do this", Jason stated. "like I am not tired it's because of my connections that got your your ungrateful ass out of jail", Mr.s Dean spat. "I just need to find my wife". Mr.s Dean laughed darkly. "what wife the woman that you have divorced", Mr.s Dean stated. "It was a big mistake I shouldn't have let her go I want her back", Jason said, as he walked away automatically ending the conversation. "wake up to reality son before you end up back in jail", Mr.s Dean screamed.

"mommy did you see me run I beat Chris", Olivia squealed. "yes I saw you honey use your indoor voice baby", Phoebe said. Phoebe was at the manor watching the kids play in the backyard. "but mommy we are outside", Olivia argued. "she means that you should keep it down", Wyatt interpreted. Phoebe gave Wyatt a grateful smile. "oh ok let's race again", Olivia said. Suddenly commotion could be heard coming from the other side of the house. "stay here I'll go check what's going on", Phoebe ordered as she went inside. "can't you leave this family alone you have done nothing but cause trouble", Paige could be heard, as Phoebe traced her voice to the front door. "Jason what do you want", Phoebe said. "you are pregnant?", Jason asked, referencing a small bump. "yup", Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I am sorry baby", Jason stated. "please leave before I call the police", Paige stepped in not allowing Phoebe to reply. "I wasn't asking you I was asking Phoebe", Jason snapped. "just leave", Phoebe was already fed up and the hormones weren't helping. "mommy I am kind of hungry", Olivia suddenly said. "hey baby I have missed you so much", Jason said, using the distraction to come into the house. "don't you dare touch my daughter", Phoebe snapped pulling Olivia towards her. In the midst of everything Paige left the scene unseen. "why are you being so difficult?", Jason asked angrily. "just get out I am happily married and there will ever be anything between us now get out", Phoebe said as calmly as she could. Jason then held Phoebe by the wrist. "LET GO OF ME", Phoebe hollered, but causing no affect on Jason. "leave my mommy alone please", The little girl begged. Suddenly a police officer walked into the house, Phoebe and Olivia shocked but grateful. "Is this man giving you trouble?", The police man asked. "yes he is disturbing my sister", Paige replied suddenly coming into the scene. "you called the police", Jason roared. "young man please leave in peace or you will be following me to the station", The police man stated with authority. Without a word Jason walked out of the house. "did he hurt anyone?", The police asked as soon as Jason was out of sight. "he hurt my mom's wrist". "no I'm fine", Phoebe stated she didn't feel like getting into this again. "are you sure Phoebe he grabbed your wrist pretty tight", Phoebe shot a warning at Paige. "that will be all officer", Paige concluded. "alright be safe", The officer said and left. Phoebe immediately ran to washroom and throw up all her lunch. "mommy are you alright", Olivia screamed through closed bathroom door. "Phoebe are you alright", Paige asked. Phoebe could be heard crying hysterically. "sweetie why don't you go play with Wyatt and Chris", Paige suggested, trying to distract the little girl. "no I want to be with my mommy", Olivia crossed her arms tears falling down her eyes. "I know baby but I need to talk to mommy and make sure she's alright I know you want to help but when she feels better she will come see you I promise", Paige said, getting on the little girl's level. "fine", Olivia mumbled as she walked away. "Phoebe it's Paige can you please open the door", Paige said, immediately Olivia was out of sight. No answer. "please I'm sorry if I did anything wrong please open the door". Suddenly the door opened and Phoebe walked out her eyes red from crying. Phoebe held Paige's hand and led Paige to the sun room. "talk to me", Paige said, using her thumb to wipe some tears still flowing. "I wish that Jason would leave me alone", Phoebe whispered audibly. "It's alright honey that's why your family is here to protect you and we won't let anything to happen to you do you understand", It was Paige's turn to whisper audibly. "Paige you didn't anything wrong". Paige smiled. "how about you go lie down and rest and I'll get you some ice cream". "oh if I knew all I needed to do was cry to get some special treatment I would cry all the time", Phoebe joked. "It's for my niece or nephew not you", Paige laughed. "well I am still going to enjoy it while it lasts", Phoebe laughed.

"yes baby I will be home soon", Phoebe was on the phone with Cole. "ok honey I'll see you later love you", Phoebe concluded the call as she continued to wait in Heavenly's school playground. "hello Mr.s Halliwel is there any problem?", the school principal asked Phoebe. "hi I have been waiting for my daughter Heavenly I haven't seen her", Phoebe said, she went to the office after having been waiting for about 30 minutes. "Olivia was playing outside a teacher confirmed that she went into the car with her dad", The principal informed. "my husband didn't pick her up", Phoebe whispered audibly as she was crippled with fear. "Let me call the teacher... Mr.s Harvey please make your way to office immediately", The principal called. Almost immediately Mr.s Harvey walked into the office. "who did my daughter go with?", Phoebe asked hysterically. "she went with her father Mr Jason Dean", Mr.s Harvey replied confused. "that man is not her father why did you allow her go with him", Phoebe hollered. "he normally picks her up I didn't see anything wrong", Mr.s Harvey explained. "I'm sorry", Phoebe ran out of the office not hearing the apology.

"I want to go home", Olivia cried. "keep your mouth shut little girl if you want to see your mom... STOP CRYING", Jason roared, making her to cry even more. Olivia was hit across the face. "I SAID SHUT UP SHUT UP", Jason screamed. Olivia put her hands over her mouth and continued to sob as quietly as she could. "don't worry mommy will soon be here", Jason said playing with her hair.

"I know that Jason has my baby", Phoebe sobbed hysterically in Cole's arms. "Phoebe we are going to find her the police is on it just take it easy for your baby", Prue comforted. "I just finished talking to the police they have gone to his home but haven't seen him", Piper informed, she hated giving bad news but Phoebe had to know. "what am I going to do", Phoebe sobbed, Paige patting her back. "I am going to find that bastard and kill him", Cole muttered sitting Phoebe on his lap and holding her tighter. suddenly Phoebe's phone rings. "hello Jason... please bring my baby back to me... I'll do anything" The call ended.

"you can't go there you have to call the police", Piper reasoned, as Phoebe got ready to leave. "Cole speak to your wife". "Phoebe", Cole started. "he said I shouldn't bring the police or anyone or he will hurt her", Phoebe said irritated. "but this is obviously a trap can't we at least have a plan", Paige reasoned. "ok do you have a plan?", Phoebe sighed in frustration. "no... maybe... we have to at lease contact the police so they can sneak in and get you and Olivia out", Paige stated like it was the easiest thing to do. "ok well I am going to get my daughter", Phoebe said, leaving the house not allowing them to respond. Cole without a word ran after her to find her gone. "That was fast", Cole mumbled to himself as he ran to the rest of the family as they started to call the police.

"Jason", Phoebe called, as she walked into the empty house. "Phoebe you came", Jason suddenly said making Phoebe jump. "where's my daughter?". "safe", Jason replied calmly making Phoebe angrier by the second. "what do you want from me please just give me my daughter back", Phoebe said, her voice shaking from the mixture of fear and anger bottled up inside her. "I give you daughter right after you show me some love you know I've missed you.. your beautiful body... I want you and I love you-". "STOP IT... you disgust me you dare talk about love after you continuously beat me and because of you I lost 3 pregnancies because of you... you are despicable how dare you talk about love you are sick", Phoebe spat as she shook with anger. "I truly love you", Jason said trying to touch her as he was suddenly punched in the face. Phoebe immediately ran and searched for her daughter. Jason with his palm covering his eye ran after her.

"she just ran out and by the time I got outside she had driven off I went to Jason's house and found nobody home", Cole told the a police officer. "we are going to do our best to find her alright it's going to be alright", The police man assured and walked away. "I don't know what to do my pregnant baby sister and my niece are missing", Piper complained, feeling useless. "remember that lake house that he would take Phoebe sometimes especially after he beats her badly", Prue suddenly asked. "you think they might be there?", Paige asked. "yes let's go", Cole said. "shouldn't we inform the police?", Piper asked. "yes you be coming with the police and Paige and I'll go with Cole", Prue ordered, without wasting time Prue and Cole were out the door.

A soft cry could be heard, as Phoebe ran towards it, and the cry lead her to a familiar bedroom. "Olivia", Phoebe whispered. "mommy?", Olivia responded opening the closet door her eyes puffy from crying. "oh baby", Phoebe carried Olivia in her arms. "did he hurt you baby?", Phoebe asked. Olivia nodded as she couldn't speak because of being too choked up in series of sobs. Foot steps could be heard as Phoebe carried Olivia in the closet and wrapped her arms protectively around her. "WHERE ARE YOU HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ME YOU ARE GOING PAY", Jason roared.

"that's Phoebe's car", Cole said, as Prue started to park the car, and in seconds they were in the house. Phoebe could be heard screaming. "this way", Prue stated as the both of them bolted towards her screams.

"we were just here.. are we going in circles", Cole said, as the duo were brought back to the same spot they had started, but Phoebe's screams couldn't be heard anymore. suddenly Olivia ran towards them. "AUNT PRUE DADDY", she screamed. "oh baby", Cole said, as he took her in his arms. "baby where is your mommy", Prue asked, as Cole nodded waiting for the answer. "he has her I ran to get help", Olivia said. "you did the right thing do you know where they are?", Cole asked. "right through that door just keep going straight and you'll find them", Olivia instructed. "Ok I'm going in Prue call the police", Cole said, as he handed Olivia to Prue. "no daddy don't leave me". "Cole you don't have anything on you he could have a weapon or something",Prue reasoned. "I'll be fine just do what I said", Cole said, as he ran towards the door to get his wife.

"Please I'm sorry for everything just forgive me I'll do anything", Phoebe pleaded, her lip was busted after being beaten. "All i wanted was a second chance but you couldn't just give it to me a chance", Jason said. "you are truly sick", Cole suddenly said, he wanted to run to Phoebe and hold her in his arms but he had to finish this. "this is our business so go away", Jason said, as he was punched across the face. Jason then tried to swing at Cole but he ducked and then kicked Jason in the stomach throwing him back. "before the police come here you will be unrecognizable", Cole promised as he started swinging on Jason's face all the anger pouring out and falling on Jason's face. "Cole stop", Phoebe whispered, with all the strength she had. Cole immediately stopped but not after giving one final kick in the stomach. "Phoebe did he hurt also Olivia?", Cole asked. "he hit Olivia". Cole stood up and went towards Jason and kicked him three times in the stomach as Jason couched blood. "stop please... it's... not worth...it", Phoebe pleaded. Then Prue and Olivia led the police officers and some paramedics to the room.

"Cole Turner?", The doctor. "yes that's me", Cole replied. The whole Halliwel family were at the hospital. "Phoebe Halliwel is doing great", The doctor said. "what about the baby?", Paige asked. "the baby is fine... and Olivia is doing great she just has some bruises on her back nothing else she is fine and she is with her mom", The doctor informed with a smile on his face. "can we see them?", Piper asked. The doctor nodded as he lead them to where they were. The family was happy to be reunited with Phoebe and Olivia again in peace, and Jason was sent in jail but this time with multiple charges.


End file.
